


May in December

by skinsuit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up Wendy, F/M, It's getting a bit romantic, Post-Weirdmageddon, She's legal, TW: drug use, implied Stanchez, tw: alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years have passed since Weirdmegeddon, and one summer night while Stan is watching the Mystery Shack, Wendy stumbles in from the night. ((Legal!Wendy)/Stan Endgame)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Five years had passed since Weirdmeggedon. Ford was off catching up with Mcgucket, Stan was watching the shack that night, because Soos, Melody and Abuelita were out of town visiting Melody’s family. It still felt like home, even if didn’t smell like home anymore. It was barely June, the twins weren’t out of school yet. The night was close and sweaty like a nervous handshake. It was late but he couldn’t sleep. Stan had settled down to watching the local tv station, which was just as bad as he recalled. He didn’t care, the fan was on his face and he was just staring to relax a little. That’s when he heard loud persistent banging on the porch door. He waited, hoping it would stop. It didn’t, sighing he got up and shuffled towards the door.

“Alright, Alright, I’m coming! Sheesh,” He grumbled,

He opened the door, and slumping against the doorframe was Wendy, her hair was disheveled, her t-shirt stained, her eyes bleary and unfocused. Also she reeked of cheap beer, she was drunk obviously.

“Hey Stan…” She said eyeing him dubiously. “…where’s Soosh?”

“Hello to you too, Drunky.” Stan said. 

“Aww, c’mon I just had a little fun with my friends,” Wendy continued. “You understand.”

“…Yeah…” He admitted smiling.

“So get Soosh for me,” She said.

“Can’t he’s not here.” Stan replied. “Why do you need Soos,”

“Cuz… Cuz… he and Mel lemme crash here when I’ve been partying, m’Dad would blow a gasket if he saw me like thish,” She slurred with drunken laugh.

“Sounds fair,” Stan said. “You can stay tonight.”

 

“Thanks, Shtan you’re a great bossh!” Wendy said and staggered inside.

He looked her over, she’d grown up since he saw here last time, for one thing she’d gotten some curves. He closed the door. Wasn’t she 18, now? However she was drunk as a skunk, and that wasn’t fair. She turned, grinned at him. 

“Like what you see?” She said.

“Not into drunk chicks, kid.” He said quickly.

She staggered over and leaned on him. “I always had teeny-tiny crush on you, Stan.” She made the smallest measuring gesture with her fingers. She slipped an arm around his waist.

“Yer plastered you have no idea what you’re talking about, Wendy.” He said. “Besides I don’t rob the cradle.” He un-looped her arm from around his waist. 

“Awww… I’m all grown up now, We can have sshome fun…” She bent over trying to kiss him. He backed away slightly.

That’s when she started heaving all over his clothes, he yelped. She covered her mouth and stopped.

“I’m sorry, I’m soso sorry,” She gasped,

“Fuck!” He swore.

“Oh my god, you said ‘Fu-“: She started with a laugh, then covered her mouth and ran for the toilet.

He needed to clean himself off. Oh well it wasn’t like he hadn’t been vomited on by a drunk, before. He grumbled and went to the bathroom, where Wendy was worshiping at the porcelain throne. He held her hair back, rubbed her back until she stopped.

She belch, puked a little more and then gave a muffled: “ank you.”

“Ya done yet?” He sighed.

”I think so,” she whimpered.

He helped her to her feet and walked her to the couch, got her to lay down. He put a trash can near her head. “This is for in case you need to puke again.” He walked towards the door and turned off the lights. 

 

“…thanks your the best, Stan.” She said

“…Yeah Yeah… It’s not like I haven’t been there…” He said from the doorway.

He left her and then he felt profoundly dirty and tired. It was like looking after Sanchez all over again, of course as far he knew that bastard was dead. He went into the bathroom, closed the door, stripped and took a long hot shower. In which he didn’t imagine anything to do with things he could do with a more sober and willing Wendy (That’s a lie). He stepped out, dried off with a towel, put on his bathrobe and walked up the hot staircase to the room, Soos was letting him sleep in. It smelled like Soos now he turned on the fan, turned off the lights and eventually fell asleep. 

He woke up early, got on some boxers, tiptoed down the stairs, peeked around the corner, Wendy was still sleeping or at least laying on the couch with her eyes closed. He went to kitchen, got the coffee started, got down the frying pan. He started cooking up some eggs, bacon hummed to himself. Half way through frying breakfast Wendy came into the kitchen she was wearing a oversized mystery shack shirt, she looked green, pale and miserable. 

“Hey…” She mumbled

“Mornin” He grunted.

She sat down at the table. “Are you making coffee, eggs and bacon?”

“Yep.”

“Good.. Abuelita Ramirez usually makes me eat menudo.” She turned greener thinking about it.

“heh, the Mexican guys I knew in Texas border swore by that after a night drinking tequila.” He said with a chuckle.

She groaned and shuddered at the mention of tequila. He wondered if she’d been tossing it back last night or maybe some other weekend. Everyone had that kind of experience with tequila everyone …. but Sanchez.

He shoved a mug of coffee, a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of her.

“Eeeeeeugghhh,” She moaned.

“Eat up, nothing cures a hangover like greasy food and caffeine.” He said and began munching on his own breakfast.

She glared at him and began eating, reluctantly. He watched as the color returned to her face and she started really chowing down. 

“You’re right about this you codger.” She said cheerfully.

“Yeah well, I’ve been drunk more then a few times, kid..” He said. “

After the second cup of coffee she seemed positively perky. She was still just wearing the oversized t-shirt but she was moving around. Wow, she had nice legs.He quickly looked away and pretended to focus on the newspaper.

“About last night, I didn’t say or do anything really dumb right?” She asked.

“Other then spewing like a vomit hose?” He said. 

“…heheh yeah other then that.” She said.

“Naw,” He lied. “Just the usual drunk shit.”

“Cool,” She nodded.

Since the merch wasn’t his anymore, he let her keep the t-shirt although his miser’s heart really tugged at the loss. He did sell her a pair of pants to replace the ones she puked on. She left, and a week later he did too. Later in the summer, Soos would write him how Wendy got in a big argument with her Dad and left Gravity falls for good for Portland, with a new boyfriend. And Stan decided that was most likely the last he’d ever see of Wendy Corduroy.


	2. Sweet Cherry Pie

The Stan o’ War II docked into the Port of Portland. It had been a year since they’d been in Oregon. 

“Now don’t get into to much trouble,” Ford sighed after he was done signing a stack of paperwork.

“If I get in trouble, I can get out.” Stan said rolling his eyes.

“That’s what you said in Tokyo,” Ford grumbled.

“Hey it’s not my fault, I ran into that Yakuza guy! I thought he would be dead by now!” Stan said. “Anyhow why are we here again?”

“For the Super Science Symposium! Some the world’s leading minds will be there, Mcgucket secured me an invitation so I decided I’d go.” Ford said. “I doubt you’d find it interesting, but if you’ d like accompany me, I’m sure I could—“

“—Naw, I don’t like that egghead shit,” Stan said. 

“—You know might be there …San—”

“Pretty sure he’s dead, and if he aint’, he owes me twenty bucks.” Stan said with a scowl.

“Very well,” Ford concluded. “Have fun, and don’t end up in jail.”

As soon Ford was out the door and out of sight, Stan vowed to go on the biggest bender,-this hipster town had seen- since the last time he visited. He decided to start the night’s debauchery at one the sleaziest strip clubs in town, which that hadn’t banned him, yet. It was called the Pink Kitty. When he got in the music was blaring: it smelled like disinfectant, and faintly of jizz. The DJ was introducing a new dancer called Cherry and first he couldn’t see because of the other guys, yelling and waving money. He elbowed his way to the front, and got a glimpse of a perfect pale, round ass with nothing but a little green thong covering it. Cherry had long ginger hair and she knew how to move. He couldn’t see her face, her hair was in the way but those tits, that ass and legs that went on for miles where enough for him. He got up to slip a stan-buck in her thong, when she turned and he saw himself reflected in the shocked gaze of Wendy Corduroy. He gasped and backed up putting the stan-buck back in his pocket. She had the tact not run off the stage, and he had the sense of sit in booth as far away from the stage as possible. She was finishing her set, and he was trying not to look, not to think anything wrong about the girl he’d watch grow up, which was nigh impossible. Best to go back to the motel room he rented and take a cold shower, cuz he needed one right now. When the set was over he got up, and began to leave. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned Wendy was standing there, already in a different bikini top and thong.

“Meetmeinthechampagneroomnow.” She whispered urgently.

“I don’t have that kinda money,” Stan said.

“Liar. Just-just get in there.” Wendy hissed. Then she stormed off to the Champagne room, stopping, mid -storm to have a chat with one the bouncers, which seemed pretty laid back actually. Who looked at Stan, looked back at Wendy and nodded.

Stan shrugged and followed her to the champagne room. From the look on her face, asking for a naked lap dance was totally out of the question. Right?

He sat down and folded his hands over his lap. He was trying to hide the half-chub he’d gotten. It would be to dark to see that right? Yeah…

She was standing over him pale, her expression a mix of terror and fury.

“What are you doing here?!” She demanded.

“Me? I’m not the one pole dancing under the name Cherry in the sleaziest club in town? Don’t you have a boyfriend?”

“-Had a boyfriend-“ Wendy groaned. “It didn’t work out, and I needed a job. This pays more then waitressing or working retail.”

Stan nodded. “Yeah, I get that.”

“Promise me you won’t tell my Dad or anyone else in Gravity Falls?” Wendy pleaded.

“Why would I? I’m not dumb, last thing you need is Manly Dan showing up and dragging you back there.” Stan said.

“Thanks.” She said. “I owe you one.”

“…Yeah you do…” Stan thought for a moment, extracting a sexual favor was for real assholes. But he needed something from her. “Hey when do you get off work? I need a someone to go out on the town with.”

Wendy’s expression changed to relief and all tension faded from her eyes. “Yeah why not…. wait is this a date, Mr. Pines?”

Stan rolled his eye and a nervous chuckle. “Naw, just two old friends tying one off.”

“Doesn’t matter,” She said. “I dance my last set at 9:00 pm. Meet you in the parking lot?”

“Eh, why not.” he said with shrug

Before they left, she smiled her lazy smile at him and kissed his cheek, her lips were soft and she smelled like some kind of flower. “Can’t wait, Mr. Pines.” 

He tried to keep his excitement to himself. Still wasn’t sure it was date or not, did it matter?

“See ya then, ‘Cherry’.” He said as they left the champagne room.

After he walked out of the strip club, and into the daylight he felt good, jaunty as fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

He was in the parking lot at 9:05 because you couldn’t be on time for this sort of thing, unless you were some kind of nerd. She was leaning against the back door of the club, chatting with two of her co-workers. She wasn’t dressed up, just a a grey band t-shirt, a pair of black jeans and boots not the mud-stained clod-hoppers she wore back in home but tiny, black leather things that glimmered.

“Hey you ready to go?” Stan asked.

“Yeah are you?” Wendy challenged.

“Kid, I’ve been doing this since before you were born,” Stan retorted.

“Hey Wends!” Said brunette co-worker. “You gonna introduce us?”

The other a girl with blue hair nodded.

“Right, Stan this is Charlotte and Maisie. Girls, this is Stan Pines, my old boss.” 

“Ladies,” Stan acknowledged coolly.”Hope you girls have a good evening and don’t get tipped in IOUs.”

The blue haired one Charlotte rolled her eyes, but the brunette, Maisie giggled. 

“Look after our Wends, Stan.” Said Maisie. “Make sure she doesn’t get wasted and go home with some loser.”

“Sure thing.” Stan said.

They walked off into the summer night. The night started with Wendy hailing a cab with her phone, something Stan didn’t really understand no matter how she explained. And she said it wasn’t a cab was called: ‘rydé’ or some BS. He wanted to ask her what happened and how she got here doing this. He had a feeling she wouldn’t give him a straight answer, though. 

“So we ain’t starting at some $8.00 a beer place are we?” He said instead.

“No,” Wendy said, with a laugh. “Why would we?”

“Phew,” Stan sighed.

“So how’s everyone?” Wendy asked. “The twins, Soos and your brother.”

“They’re fine,” Stan lied. There was the art project Mabel had gotten called to Principle’s office about. In spite of Mayor Tyler’s order, he’d heard about the nightmares people in Gravity Falls had been having and that Dipper was having them too. Ford screamed in his sleep but Stan kinda thought that was old news. “Soos though, I dunno if he’s running the Shack right, but Mels has some sense. I think Mabel and Dipper are going into Junior year soon. They asked about you last summer.”

“Yeah, well I couldn’t stay in that town, I couldn’t deal with my Dad and stuff,” She lied.

There was a darkness in her eyes, that told him ‘stuff’ was about what happened five years ago. He didn’t mention it. “Yeah, you’re young and you got to see the world, ya know have fun.” Stan replied.

“Exactly, hey, I wanna start the evening with a bump?” She asked.

“A what?” Stan came back.

She smiled and took a plastic baggy with some white powder in sandwich baggy… 

“Oh,” he recalled and he chuckled. “It’s been awhile, but hey you only live once, right?

She put a little on the end of knuckle and he lent over her, it had been what over 40 years? Did he even remember? He gave a stiff sniff. Oh yeah, that was exactly what he needed! He kept he finger near his nose to try and keep coke from leaking out…as he laughed: “AHAHAHAHA!”

She put some on her knuckle and snorted it too. She let out a whoop and a ‘god-damn’. The cab that wasn’t a cab… let them out in front some dive bar she paid and they both laughed as they opened the door and tumbled out. She had her hand on his shoulder and he felt a spreading warmth looking at the sun hitting her hair. The bar was called “The rattrap” and it looked it. But the large tattooed bartender lent over the bar to give Wendy a hug and immediately set to work pouring them beer. 

Stan began to pull out his wallet, whilst sighing.

“I’m paying old man!” Wendy said and gave him playful nudge.  
She took out a thick roll of cash and doled out some cash to the smiling bartender and they grabbed a seat in a booth near the door.

Stan looked over the bartender. “…is he?”

“A friend,” Wendy said firmly.

“Please kid, if he just wants to be you’re friend, then I have bridge in Brooklyn to sell ya.” Stan said.

“Yeah, well you taught me, always leave ‘em wanting more.” She said.

“Heh,” Stan laughed. “So anything new?”

“Remember Gideon?”

“That rat fink?”

“Well, he decided he likes men now,” She said with a shrug.

“Ewww,” Stan said. “So what is he now? Gay, Straight, Bi?”

“I think he says he’s pan.” Wendy said. 

“Wait he’s saying he’s some kind of Greek god?” Stan replied.

“ Uhhh No…and since when do you know about Greek mythology?” Wendy retorted.

“Eh, My Brother read a lot, I picked up a few things, Greek Myths were kinda funny anyhow,” Stan said. “Chicks getting turned into trees, pirates turned into dolphins, Prometheus the best thief ever and lots of naked people.”

Wendy laughed. “I bet you were real interested in the last bit.”

Stan laughed. “Hey, I was growing boy and it was illustrated.”

Wendy laughed too. They talked, reminisced, and sank about three more beers and then some shots of whiskey, Some they ordered and one round the bartender sent over. That part of evening ended with Wendy giving the bartender a hug and them dashing out to the next ‘real cool place’. In that place the music was to loud, but they were already buzzed so they shouted over it and had cocktails, shots, and a beer or two. Then onto another… and then some coke and then another… somewhere Stan lost of what was happening, and somewhere they were laughing and bleeding, then sobbing, then more drinks, then vomiting, then coke and then it all disappeared. 

He woke up in his motel room, it was trashed and someone was snoring beside him. He raised his head and saw Wendy was laying next to him, curled into a tight ball, her red hair peeking out from under a pillow. Did he? Did She? Did they…. he checked under the sheets and he was still dressed, it looked like from the clothes strewn around the room, he wondered if she was dressed. He didn’t feel like shit, oh yeah they did coke last night, that usually got rid of hangovers. She rolled over and looked at him she was smiling. He felt a warmth inside him rising, he really shouldn’t. 

“Good morning, you know what we need?” She said. 

“More nose candy?” He asked.

“Yeah and bloody Mary & Mimosa brunch.” She said. “I still got some.”

She slipped out of the covers. He turned away. “hey Wendy…you want uhhh some privacy?”

She laughed. “You were ogling my naked butt at the pink kitty cat, Stan. You can look,”

“That was before I knew it was your butt, Kid.” He grumbled, head turned away still.

“Alright I’ll get on a t-shirt.” She complained… then a minute later. “You can look now.”

She was in her band t-shirt long legs dangling out. She was smiling, her hair a mess, though she looked beautiful.

“I dunno if that’s any better,” He said. “anyhow I gotta go take a shower.”

He slid out of bed and made it to the bathroom, he closed the door, stripped. Well, he’d better jack off in the shower and then wash off the shame. He stepped in the shower and was about to turn it on when Wendy opened the door. Her eyes went wide, he swore, pulled the shower curtain closed. 

“Shit! Shit! I’m Stan, sorry, I thought— I had to pee!” She protested.

“You couldn’t have held it?” He asked.

“No,” She said. “Anyhow it wasn’t so bad.”

“What you dig hairy old man tits?” He asked sarcastically.

“Stan, I have three little brothers and a Dad,” She said. “I’ve seen dudes naked and it wasn’t all bad.”

Stan peeked out from behind the shower curtain suspiciously, she was sitting on the toilet looking at him, those long legs dangling… was she pissing? Eh, didn’t matter.

“Whadda you mean?” He asked.

“You got a whole lot more dick then most dudes,” She said with a smile.

“Ya know they used to call me ‘wham-bam-thank-you-Stan’ back when I was young,” He grinning.

“Not ‘One-night-Stan?’ She asked. 

“……..That too.” He responded with a little less pride.

“I still gotta pee,” She said.

“And I gotta shower, I’ll turn on the shower, you piss, just close the lid and don’t flush, cuz it makes the water hotter in the—“ He began.

“Yep, I know that,” She said.

 

He turned on the shower, and took a leisurely hot shower, in the midst of which he heard the door close. He got out, toweled off, flushed the closed toilet, put on a robe, and sauntered out to the bedroom. She was naked laying in the tousled bed, between her legs was shimmer of red fuzz and her breasts were pert, freckled and had pink nipples the size of quarters. Wendy looked up at him.

“This is weird, but I wanna do it and I’m sober,” She said.

He felt his cock twitch, could he even do this anymore? Didn’t know but damned if wasn’t going to try. He wanted it, why not? He slid his robe off. 

He laid down on the bed next to her. “Eh, sure, kid. But can we not just start with fucking?”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Maybe a kiss?” He asked.

She rolled her eyes. “Why?”

“It’s called foreplay, it helps, trust me,” He said.

“I know what that is, Stan,” She smirked.

“Don’t think so,” He countered, nudging closer and kissing her gently. Her lips were soft she put her arms around his neck and seemed to yield to him. He decided he was going to be sweet with her. Slowly he began to kiss her neck, not a sloppy way but softly, listening as her breath drew in. He paid special attention to the hollow of her throat, moving downwards he stroked her breasts, featherlight touches across her nipples, until she was moaning and biting her lips. One by one he took each nipple in his mouth licking them, nipping at them, teasing her. Until her eyes were screwed shut, she was gasping, she was moaning softly. He wanted to kiss every freckle on them. So he did until she took his hand and drew it down between her legs. She felt like heated silk, smooth, warm, wet…. inviting. Stan hadn’t gotten laid in almost twenty years …. But he could wait. Even as her other hand reached down to touch his cock. That made him gasp. Wendy opened her eyes and pumped it. 

He took her hand and moved it away. “Not yet,” 

“…don’t you want me?” She asked in an unsure voice. He caught a glimpse of who she really was for second: damaged, lonely and vulnerable. 

“I want you you to get off, before I do.” He said.

He moved his finger to her clitoris and gave it a rapid tap with that one finger. She squirmed and moaning, her legs thrashing. He did again, just to watch her buck and writhe. 

“You wanna fuck me?” she asked.

“Would I be doing this if I didn’t?” He said.

“It’s just happened a lot quicker before,” She said.

“You want me to stop this and fuck you now?” He asked her sincerely, one finger slipping into her another working that clit.

“uhhhh….” She looked glassy eyed at him. “No?”

“That’s what I thought,” He smiled. “Now scoot those legs up and apart, I’m gonna eat you out.”

She did it, but was looking bemusedly at him. “If you want, Robbie tried it before… I don’t think it’s for me….”

“That’s because Robbie is a moron, and had no clue what he was doing,” Stan said maneuvering himself between her legs. 

“Right, yeah,” She said with a grin. 

He started with her inner thighs, caressing them and licking them, then listening to noises of pleasure he moved on to her labia and clit. Licking in long broad slow strokes as she moaned and writhed. He felt her hands in his hair he sped up. He tested out rhythms and motion with his tongue. He knew he flung the right one when she pulled his hair and ground her pussy into his face. He popped his head up, to take breath and then dove in. Licking and flicking in a rapid tempos she panted, bucked and wailed. He hadn’t done this in a long time, and didn’t realize how much he missed it, well expect the neck pain. She tasted like musk and skin, she was wet and warm. He paused for breath as he worked on her, looking up at her face: flushed pink, eyes screwed shut, lips parted, red hair tangled around. His hard cock throbbed, he needed to inside her, but not quite yet. He stuck his fingers inside her and crooked them stroking her as he ran his tongue over her swollen clit, increasing then speed until she bucked and ground herself into his face, until she screamed and he felt her inside shiver and tighten around his insistent fingers. 

“Stan…. Stan… I think I just, just came.” She said.

He got up on the bed. and laid down next to her. “I did that with my mouth.” He said triumphantly. “Want more?”

“Oh yeah,” She said. 

“Okay,” He gestured to his erection. “Hop on.”

A part of him was screaming this was wrong, he’d watched her grow up, and she was so young and obviously weirdmageddon had done some kind of mental damage, but her skin was so soft, touch was so wonderful, and her hair was so red. He punched down that part as she ,mounted him. She was so wet, soft and tight around him. She gasped as he entered her. He was getting laid and it was good. So what? He’d punched down all the parts telling him how wrong this was. After all, in for a penny in for a pound As she moved on him, his mind dissolved into pleasure and the sensation. He put his hands up on her hips and thrust as she rocked on top on him. Meeting each buck and rock with his own. Their rhythm synced and they rolled and thrust together. Her tits bouncing, eyes screwed shut as she moaned and sighed. He kept his eyes open and watched her, feeling amazing like a god. He’d found the sweetness in side of her, that made gasp and moan, He kept at that sweeteness, measuring his thrusts and rolls. Until she was screaming again, until she was cursing, shuddering and writhing on top of him. He kept going, she had lost her words and was blabbing nonsense as her insides convulsed around his cock. She ‘d stopped words and was now growling, she lunged and stretched over him. He shouted as her finger nails dug into his skin. And that moment finally pushed him over the edge, warm shooting orgasm deep and full his brain had turned to mush in the bliss. She bent down and kissed him smiling. Then rolled off.

“Wow Stan that was……” She started.

He smirked and caught his breath. “….Yeah it was…”

“I can’t oh we did that, “ She said dreamily.

“Yep we did.” He said. 

She put her arms around him and snuggled into his hairy chest. Stan felt the doubts start to clamor and shout as the afterglow faded but…. he ignored them. She was in his arms, warm, soft and beautiful. Her heart beating so fast, he felt amazing and he didn’t want it to slip away not now, because now was all he had.


	4. Chapter 4

They spent the next few days in that bed, exploring each other’s bodies, drinking, smoking weed and doing coke. It was amazing and surreal to be having sex with Wendy of all people. Or just to be having sex for free or at all. That nerd thing Ford was at was going to be wrapping up. 

“I need to get going,” he said. “It was fun.”

“Yeah, you are pretty sexy for an old dude,” Wendy said with a smirk as she got dressed.

“Thanks your not bad yourself, now that you got tits and a butt,” Stan replied.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. Stan packed up his stuff and took a few extras from the room, after all he did pay for it right?

They kissed once briefly at the door of the motel door. She hailed a rydé and he checked out at the front desk. They went to her apartment first, it was on the first floor of an unremarkable complex. They walked up the door together.

“I hope my asshole roommates aren’t there. I pay my share, do chores and they still treat me like trash.” She sighed.

“Both assholes, that’s rough.” Stan said. 

“Well, they are couple, she looks down on me cuz of my job and he stares at boobs and hits on me when she’s out of ear shot.” Wendy grumbled. 

“Oy,” Stan added.

“Yeah well, it’s cheap and quiet so most of the time I spend in my room…” Wendy said. “that’s what I get for getting roommates from Megslist.”

She went to put her keys in the lock, but the door opened. Standing there was a scowling thin-lipped brunette with a bob in a beige sweater and black pants with a ratty- looking guy sporting a scraggly goatee , bad tattoos in a jeans and a t-shirt. Both had their arms crossed.

“Hey, Marylynn, Cody…. what’s up?” Wendy asked in a faux friendly tone.

Marylynn rolled her eyes and glared. “Where were you? You were gone for two days.”

“She was visiting me,” Stan said.

“Visiting huh?” Cody smirked. “How much per visit?”

“HEY!” Stan growled. 

“Ugh, This is Stanley, he’s an old friend form my home town, “ Wendy said. “We hadn’t seen each other in a year so he was in town and we hung out.”

“Really?” Marylynn sarcastically. “ Old friend, we know what you’re up too, whore.”

“What?!” Wendy shouted. “FUCK YOU!”

She drew back her fist and socked that bitch in the mouth, pride welled in Stan for a moment. 

Marylynn put her hand to mouth and drew back weeping.

“THAT is unacceptable! You are out of here!” Cody said putting an arm his weeping girlfriend.

“Fine, I don’t want to be here any how! I’ll get my stuff and leave!” Wendy yelled. “Fuck you!”

“Yeah fuck you, let’s get your stuff,” Stan said. 

They went into the apartment and into a small room at the end of the hall. There was a mattress with sheets, a pillow and two blankets, somme clothes makeup and few odds and ends. Dipper’s hat was there and so was a wrinkled grow shot of the Mystery Shack crown from five years ago. They packed in boxes and hauled it out to curb. As they left, Cody came back out to the street to watch them without Marylynn who was now wailing in the bathroom.

 

“Asshole, we’re not stealing any of your things,” Wendy growled.

“Then why does your friend have our toaster oven?” Cody asked.

Stan dropped put the toaster oven on the ground with a bang. “Ooops.”

“I should call the police,” Cody threatened. 

Wendy was texting someone but looked up at him. “Why don’t you?”

“I’m gonna let it slide if we go behind the building and you blow me, I’ll even give you 50 bucks for it.” Cody said leering.

It took everything in Stan not the beat the shit out that ratty asshole right then. But he had to stay calm, after all he’d just moved in behind Cody and took his wallet. 

“Hey fucker, I recorded what you just said on my phone and I’m NOT gonna play for Marylynn, if you don’t call the cops.” wendy said.

“So no bj? Cody asked.

“NO.” Wendy growled.

Cody huffed out a breath, picked up his toaster oven and went back in the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Stan pulled out the pilfered wallet and held it up. Wendy laughed.   
“Aww, cool, your hat mean, Stan.”

 

“Hey, I’m gonna give you the money in here, you can get a ticket for the bus back to gravity falls—“ He began.

“—I’m not going back there.” Wendy said voice, hard and cold as stone.

“Why?” Stan asked.

“Because lots of reasons, “ Wendy said.

“Look, I know it’s bad, but you gotta miss your friends, your brothers , your dad——“ Stan started.

“I don’t miss my Dad, not after what he said to me,” Wendy said looking at her feet.

“So he said some crap when he was angry, You know him, he didn’t mean—“ Stan added.

“He told me what happened to Mom was my fault.” Wendy said glaring up at Stan.

Stan conjured a pictured of Mrs Corduroy, feisty Anne, in his mind. A petite, well muscled redhead with hair that fell over her face. Dan had met in a lumber camp… she died when Wendy was ten.

“But she fell off your roof, removing a hornet’s nest, how could that be your fau-“ Stan started.

“—that’s what Dad and I told everyone. But I found her and I cut down her body from the rafters.” Wendy said quietly.

Stan’s eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. The rumors and whispers were true, Anne had hung herself.

“—-Mom always got depressed after she had a baby, when Gus was born it was worst then ever. We all helped with our younger brothers, that day it was me, her and baby Gus. I was a brat, I wanted to go and play with my friends and not be cooped up in the house I was a brat to her, and I snuck out to play. When I came back, Gus was crying in one room and Mom…. was …. Mom was… in the kitchen— told Dad after we agreed not to tell anyone what really happened not even….. the rest of the family.” Wendy said quietly 

“Oh,” Stan said, all he could say really. So the hurt had come long before before Weirdmageddon, Stan felt cold and sad. “Well if you need a place to stay I’m sure Ford won’t mind if you come on the Stan o’war II with us, for a little while—” 

 

“Naw, it’s cool I made arrangements to crash at my pal Justin’s place,” Wendy said.

“Wait… who’s Justin?” Stan asked

 

Wendy opened her mouth to explain but as she did a beat up black truck pulled up and the large tattooed bartender from the rattrap got out. 

“Wendy!” he called. “Want me to uhhhh help you load up this stuff?” 

“Yeah, thanks Justin!” Wendy said. 

Stan smiled to himself. He took the money from the wallet and was going to hand it to her. She shook her head no.

“Naw, Stan you’re gonna need that, I hailed you a rydé, it’s gonna be here soon.” Wendy said, now she was smiling. 

“Oh thanks.” Stan said. 

A silver car pulled up the driver stuck his head out. “Rydé for Stanley Pines?”

Stan sighed. “Bye, Wendy.”

“Bye Stan, we gotta do that again sometime, see ya round.”

“Heh,” Stan smirked. “Sure thing, Wendy.”

He ducked inside the car told the driver where to go and he watched briefly as Wendy and her friend Justin packed up her stuff.


End file.
